Closure
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: "I treated you like a villain." Kakashi gets a second chance to apologize. Rated for the lemon.


Naruto gasped quietly at the person in front of him. It was quick. A bright light flashed and there he was. The same person that was the main cause of Sasuke's betrayal towards Konoha. The same man that protected Konoha with his life and his resurrected life. The same man that appeared before him, confused as to where he was. Uchiha Itachi. The reanimated form he had looked different. He was in the Uchiha attire he had when he fought Sasuke. His entire body wasn't pale, it was literally white.

There were cracks all over his face and body, his cheeks were feigned with pink. As were his fingertips, that still had that shade of prune purple. Itachi blinked, opening his eyes. They were black, with his Sharingan activated. He looked around, the Hokage tower? It looked different. He turned to face Naruto. He looked more mature. And the cloak he was wearing. Nanadaime? Itachi blinked.

"Naruto?" Itachi spoke, his voice was still as silky smooth as when he was last on the planet Earth.

"Itachi! But...how?" Naruto spoke, getting prepared to fight. Just in case.

"I'm..not sure. You're Hokage." Itachi said in a statement. He remebered the small boy screaming about how he'd become Hokage, saying he'd be stronger than them all. Itachi did sense powerful Chakra emitting from him. Naruto's face changed from one of bewilderment to one of joy.

"Yeah! It's rough..but I could finally live my dream-ttebayo!" Itachi smiled. He saw the family portrait on his Hokage desk. Itachi shifted. Naruto felt the air around him get serious and he reassured him. "Sasuke's fine. He actually finally got himself settled downed too! A daughter." Itachi smiled. The last time he was here, he saw Sasuke.

Everything should be fine with him as of now. But, there was one person he still needed closure with. He turned and walked towards the door. He was surprised to feel so light on his feet. His hand turned the knob slowly. "Since I'm here, there's someone I need to see." Itachi spoke and turned the knob to exit.

"Sasuke, I presume?" Naruto asked, raising a brow. Itachi shook his head.

"No. An old friend." At that Itachi left to find this 'Old friend'. He knew he had to be careful. Since he was sure not everyone in Konoha knew of the truth. If he bumped into the wrong person, it would be bad. And at some point the Hokage would have to get involved. Itachi knew Naruto had grown stronger than him, and it would end with the truth revealed.

Then the Uchiha name would be tarnished. He couldn't have that.

* * *

Kakashi drooled over his fourth volume of Icha Icha. It started off with a sixteen years old Nato pretty much raping his girlfriend Shina while she slept. Kakashi always did wonder where Jiraiya got the peculiar idea. Wait..Nato? From Minato? And Ku..! Kakashi gloomed and almost threw up, now he could never read that chapter again. What if his sensei actually did that to Kushina? Kakashi almost vomited just thinking about it. He perked when he heard a gentle knock at his back door. Must be Guy wanting for a stroll around Konoha.

But it was _not_ Guy. It was someone he did not expect to see ever again. The same man he fell in love with in the ANBU. The same man that left him with a sick memory. The same man he branded a traitor like the rest. Until he learned the truth. Even with the paleness and cracks, he was as gorgeous as he remembered.

Kakashi still gaped, even when Itachi walked past him and entered.

"Sorry for the intrusion. But, I need to speak with you." Itachi muttered. Kakashi frowned. He couldn't take this. He couldn't see him again. Not after everything that had occurred between them. Not after he left him in the cold that night.

"What could you want with me?" Kakashi looked down and away from him. He did. He felt guilty. After learning the truth from Obito he felt like he'd throw up for days. Itachi stepped forward and stared blankly at Kakashi. "I was terrible to you." Kakashi spoke again.

"Kakashi-"

"I said you were a traitor."

"Kakashi-"

"When you were a better Shinobi than I could ever have been." Itachi placed a finger on Kakashi's lips gently to hush him.

"I forgive you." Kakashi smiled and pulled Itachi in for a hug. Itachi barely remebered his warm embrace. How he used to feel cold without it. Itachi kept his eyes open. He scoffed on the inside when he saw the sick book Kakashi read before he intruded. Itachi felt the cold tears fall on his back. Kakashi wrapped his arms around him tighter, as if he was going to disappear. He probably was, but just a hug would be enough for him. This is the closure he's wanted for years. Itachi sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kakashi as well.

"I treated you like a villain." Kakashi spoke. He pulled away slowly and removed his mask. Itachi cursed himself for forgetting that face. With every little detail. He forgot how he missed his silvery hair and how many times he pulled at it when they did _that._ Kakashi lifted his chin and pressed their lips together softly.

It was slow at first, but never awkward. Things were never awkward between them. It turned into something more passionate. Hands were brushed in places that they haven't been in years. It was never rough with them, it was quiet. The kiss was endearing, Itachi noted. Kakashi wanted to take his time, obviously. Itachi was the same. He left his arms where they always were, around his neck.

Kakashi would usually be more perverse around this time. Whispering dirty things and trying to get Itachi to redden. It would usually work. But this time he was quiet, took as much time as any normal person would. His hands wandered, bit that was it. The kiss ended, and they breathed in each others space. Kakashi pulled Itachi closer to his body. Wanting to get even closer.

"Let me make it up to you." Kakashi whispered and rested his forehead on Itachi's. Itachi closed his eyes. Sex was not something he came for. But he knew it would have been a bonus. Kakashi kissed his forehead and slowly guided them towards the bedroom. When they did it, it was called 'fucking'. Kakashi wanted to be delicate, gentle. So they could make love. Kakashi rested Itachi's back on his bed and removed his shirt. He almost forgot how smooth his chest was. He frowned, seeing the cracks from the reanimation. His finger slowly moved across one.

He was _dead,_ he couldn't do anything now.

Itachi rubbed his cheek and frowned as well. "We don't have to." Itachi muttered. Kakashi shook his head slowly. He should of gave a reassuring 'I want to.' But being with Itachi wasn't always lust.

"We need to." Was his reply. He kissed Itachi's chest lightly. He trailed down, leaving butterfly kisses. It never started off this slow. Or gentle. Itachi smiled and felt those silvery locks once more. Kakashi wanted to connect with Itachi again ofcourse, but rushing it made him feel dirty. He licked and bit at Itachi's neck softly. He forgot how lovely his moans sounded. He didn't forgot however how Itachi liked biting. He bit softly, bringing out that small moan.

Kakashi straddled Itachi and removed his own shirt. Itachi lifted his hands and felt his warm, broad chest. It was always so mesmerizing. Itachi wasn't superficial, but he was glad Kakashi hadn't let himself go. Right now they were just remembering each others touch and their bodies. Kakashi smiled and leaned down to kiss Itachi once more.

In which he replied passionately. Things were moving faster now. Kakashi continued kissing the weasel, while pulling his pants down to his ankles. Itachi gasped inside Kakashi's mouth. He hadn't been free in a while. Kakashi smirked in the kiss and removed his pants as well. It wasn't the time for teasing, they both knew that.

They pulled away from the kiss and Itachi prepared to flip over, to begin. He rose a brow when Kakashi stopped him. "I want to see your face." Itachi felt the warmth go to his cheeks. He nodded and lifted his legs to wrap around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi smiled and sighed as he positioned himself. Itachi waited. He didn't believe Kakashi hadn't done it for this long. Kakashi wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous. And he hadn't done it since Itachi left the village those years ago.

Itachi smiled and kissed his cheek to reassure him. Kakashi smiled and moved in slowly. Even in death Itachi was as tight as ever. They both groaned, remembering the feeling. It felt good to be together again. After the nod from Itachi, Kakashi moved slowly. It was slow, then fast, then it turned into what they were used to. Kakashi stifled a moan from seeing Itachi's red moaning face. He was naturally quiet in bed. Kakashi groaned, the room seemed to get warmer now. Kakashi jerked Itachi slowly, making him shudder.

"Kah..." Just as usual, Itachi couldn't make coherent words. The usual moan was sensei. It aroused Kakashi to hear his name spoken like that again. "Kashi.." Itachi finished and held his back. The bed rocked as did they, their climaxes were approaching. But even as they came together Kakashi moved a bit more. After collapsing on him, he didn't pull out. He never felt closer to Itachi. Itachi regained his breaths and played with Kakashi's hair. They never said it, but they did love each other.

Kakashi opened his eyes and stared at Itachi's onyx ones. "Itachi. I..love you." He spoke, almost afraid of Itachi's answer. Itachi only smiled and kissed his nose gently.

"I love you too." Kakashi smiled, he wanted to hear those words longer than ever. They both knew Itachi would return to the after life, but they could at least enjoy the right now. They got into each others embrace and fell into a deep slumber. Kakashi didn't care if Itachi wasn't there the next day, he knew he finally got his closure.

* * *

 **When I saw the image I picked for this fic, the idea popped in my head.**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
